


You

by StarGazer08



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazer08/pseuds/StarGazer08
Summary: Varsity Soccer Player Yoo Jeongyeon and her long time crush, Ms. Perfect/Popular Im Nayeon are alone in a bus stop. Will she take the opportunity and talk to her or just be the loser she is and chicken out?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 20





	You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not good with summaries , so just read it and find out HAHAHA. Also, a comment will be highly appreciated,hehe. Thank you!

Jeongyeon’s POV

Her name is Nayeon.

And I’m secretly in love with her.

University Student Council Vice President, Cheer Captain, Straight A student, god-like vocals, one of the nicest person in the world, and more. She’s the epitome of beauty and brains, if I were to describe all of her good attributes, it could take all day. As you can see, I know a lot about her, yeah I follow her on all of her social media accounts, well that’s THE Im Nayeon, how could you not. She is like the most popular girl in our university. A head turner type of a girl that you could LITERALLY break your neck if you see her walking in the hallway.

But, she doesn’t know who I am. Well, I’m a loser. Of course she doesn’t give a damn ‘bout me.

I’m here in our university’s gym right now. I always hang around here after class to train and to hide from the bullies. I’m also an athlete. Varsity soccer player. I’m not as popular as Nayeon but I could say that I’m good at playing my favorite sports, soccer. 

It’s been 20 minutes since our practice ended when a group of students went inside the gym.

It’s Nayeon’s friend group and it looks like they’re about to play volleyball.

I felt my heartbeat sped up. It was faster than I was in training earlier.

My inner thoughts were cut off when an elbow hit the side of my stomach.

Son Chaeyoung, one of the few that I could call my true friend, also a soccer player, my no jam bro.

“You got a drool on your uniform, hyung.”

I instantly reached out for my mouth to wipe it then this good friend of mine started laughing like she haven’t laughed for years,prompting Nayeon and her friends to look on our direction. OH SHOOT! She’s looking at me. I was hypnotize on how beautiful her eyes is. But she’s also the first one to break our staring moment. Aww, that hurt.

I elbowed Chayeoung and she continued laughing at me. She knew that I like Nayeon since freshman year. I mean, almost all of the university wants to be with her and some wants to be her. So a loser like me will never have a chance to be noticed by the great Im Nayeon.

We were on our way to exit the gym when Hyuksoo called our attention. If Nayeon is the Ms. Popular, Hyuksoo is Nayeon’s male version. He’s popular not because of his looks or wits, he’s popular because of being a bully. Well, his parents are one of the board members of the university that’s why he can always get away with every trouble he cause, especially the bullying even though there are a lot of complaints against him.

You might be wondering who’s Hyuksoo in Nayeon’s life, well, he’s dating Nayeon, the very reason why I am broken hearted. You know, I really don’t understand why Nayeon chose someone like Hyuksoo.

Chaeyoung went over to Hyuksoo but he only shook his head and pointed at me. SH*T! Why is it always me??? I didn’t have much of a choice because one of their friend had already dragged me to his direction.

It’s really okay for me if Hyuksoo wants to embarrass me in front of everyone, I’m used to him doing that to me, but not today, not when Nayeon is literally right there witnessing my own demise.

When I’m already in front of them, they started laughing like idiots. What’s their problem? In all seriousness, I could really take them all but I chose not to because of my scholarship, I don’t want to lose that.

“What’s your name?” Hyuksoo asked.

“You always ask my name, how come you always forgot!?” I answered irritatingly.

It’s always like this, he asks me as if he didn’t know already or maybe he’s just really dumb to remember my name.

“Why would I ask you if I already know, loser?” all of them laughed after Hyuksoo said those.

I saw Nayeon looking at me but her face is just blank, no expression at all. She wasn’t even laughing with them.

“My name’s Barney, happy now?”

Hyuksoo lifted his fist as if prompting to punch me.

“Answer me correctly, dumbass.” He’s starting to get annoyed already.

“ I told you that it’s Barney, so if you won’t believe me then it’s on you.” I shouted at him then started to walk away from them.

Next thing I knew, I was on the floor clutching my head. One of them had thrown a ball at me. When I looked back, I saw Hyuksoo made a loser sign and everyone was laughing their asses out. 

Chaeyoung helped me to get up because I was a little bit dizzy. I think my brain was really shaken because of the strong impact. Damn, I really hate that group. Except for Nayeon, she didn’t do anything for me to hate her. That girl is an angel.

We were on our way to the bus stop when my eyes saw something and an Idea popped up in my mind. I walked over it while Chaeyoung’s eyeing me suspiciously.

“Hyung, what do you think you’re doing???” 

“Shhh, just keep quiet and be my lookout.”

“Hyung! That’s Hyuksoo’s car, we’re dead if he finds out that we did that.”

“Relax, it not that serious. I’m just gonna reduce air on his tire a little, I’m not gonna puncture it,so chill. Now, hurry up and cover me so we could go to your dorm, they’ll be here any minute now.” I answered while grinning in victory. 

“Aye aye, Captain.” Chaeyoung replied while doing a soldier salute.

After we execute our little revenge, we went to Chaeyoung’s dorm near the campus to eat dinner. I always hangout there if I still don’t want to go home to my own dorm. Other than it’s a little bit far from the university, it’s also boring there.

After eating, Chaeyoung’s dorm mates invited us for a few drinks, so we agreed because we don’t have a practice tomorrow morning. It was almost 10 PM when we decided to call it a night. I walked my way to the university because that’s where I always wait for the bus.

The rain started to pour heavily so I ran to where the waiting shed is. When I got there, I stopped dead on my tracks because of what I saw. This is the first time I stare at her this close.

It’s Nayeon.

And she’s staring back at me.

I forgot how to breathe and how to use my limbs, I can’t move. What should i do?? Should I ran back at Chaeyoung’s? Or just sit beside her, for this is the time I’ve been waiting for. But due to extreme pressure and shyness, I just turned my back on her.

“Why didn’t you sit beside me? Do I look like someone with contagious disease, that you don’t want to go near me?”

I was surprised to what she had said. So, I looked over to my left and right to confirm that she’s really talking to me and I’m not imagining things. I pointed at myself and threw her a look that’s asking her if she’s indeed talking to me. I was still in daze when I heard her laugh out loud,probably because of my reaction. I clutched my chest. I think my heart’s going to jump out any second because of how beautiful her laugh is, it’s like music to my ears. 

I slowly sat beside her and I can feel my body tensed up, I don’t know what to do. I can’t look at her or even just a little glance. I forgot how to speak too. Damn you,shyness, you’re making me look like a complete idiot in front of the girl of my dreams.

The silence is defeaning, the only thing that I hear is the pitter patter of the raindrops. I took out my jacket and put it over Nayeon’s shoulder, I can literally feel her shudder beside me. Because of what I did, she looked at me and mouthed “Thank you” and pulled my jacket closer to her. I just smiled at her and wished that it was me that’s keeping her warm and not my jacket. HAHA.

Well, if my heart’s beating erratically earlier, what’s more when she put her head over my shoulder. I think I’m going crazy, this is too good to be true but I am beyond happy. She doesn’t know how much she affects me, I’m really fell deep. I need to do something because this night could be my only chance, so I gathered all my courage and talked to her.

“Uhm.. So, can i ask why are you alone? Where’s your boyfriend?”

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” 

“I thought Hyuksoo is your boyfriend?”

“That’s what everyone had thought. He’s my friend, although he tried to pursue me, I didn’t agree.”

My heart jumped in joy after she said those words, but

“And also because I already have someone I love.”

Ouch, that hurt. I felt like I jumped from a very tall building without a parachute. Damn, that’s one lucky person. I wish it was me.

“But I think that person didn’t know that I love them.”

I turned my head to her direction and this time, she’s staring at me too. I felt my knees go weak.

“How about you Jeongyeon, do you already have someone you love?”

This must be really a dream! My lips are trembling. How does she know who I am??

“Y-you know mm-me?” Sh*t, now I’m stuttering.

“Of course I know you. You’re my stalker.” Then she smiled, cute little bunny teeth are visible.

Sh*t this is embarrassing, although it’s true that I stalk her. Hehe.

“Ahh,uhm...No, it’s not what you think. I’m just an avid fan of yours. Believe me, I don’t want anything, I just want to know you better. That’s all,promise.” 

She laughed at how defensive I am. Great! She’ll really think that I am some kind of creep.

“I also followed you in all your socmed accounts.”

“Huh? Are you really serious? Then why didn’t I got notified?”

“Because I created another account just to follow you,Jeongyeon.”

“So, you’re saying that you’re also my stalker?”

Damn. I can’t believe this. All this time, she knows me.

“Sort of.Haha.”

Oh,Good Heavens! I really like this girl!

“So, tell me Jeongyeon. Is their someone who owns your heart already?” She asked.

“Yes.” I replied.

“He or She?” She asked again while smiling.

“She. And I’m talking to her right now.”

She seemed surprised because of my late night confession.

“How ‘bout you? Who’s the lucky one?” Yep, I’m diving head first,again. I know it’ll hurt but I need to accept that I am not the person that she love. 

I can feel the cold sweat in my temple. And my body’s trembling while I wait for her answer.

“You. You are the one, Jeongyeon.” Then she smiled at me, held my hand and squeezed it tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 2yeon AU here in ao3. And english is not my first language,so please excuse my poor grammar. Hope you enjoy it,thank you! <3


End file.
